Digital cameras and digital video cameras have resulted in users generating large amounts of digital image data which records places they have been, events they have attended and people they have met. In order to share this data with friends, a user may upload their digital images to a web service which provides controlled access to the user and anyone the user authorizes to view the images, such as a gallery service or social networking website. Alternatively, a user may upload their images to a video/photograph sharing website or a mapping website, which may enable anyone to view their videos/photographs.
Automatic image capture devices have been developed which enable users wearing such a device to capture a sequence of images which record their surroundings and the objects that they can see. SenseCam® developed by Microsoft® is an example of such a device.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known image capture devices.